


The audacity

by itsmehahaha



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, One Night Stands, bestfriends jooe/seungkwan, not really - Freeform, wonboo, yes we love wonboo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-17 23:47:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28608513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsmehahaha/pseuds/itsmehahaha
Summary: Seungkwan was just stating he's quit liking men when this gorgeous human being had the audacity to showed up and making Seungkwan head over heels for him.
Relationships: Boo Seungkwan/Jeon Wonwoo
Comments: 3
Kudos: 29





	The audacity

**Author's Note:**

> welp, have some Wonboo i guess?

Seungkwan push the glass door to the VIP room in this fancy club.

He was furious. He just got back from another failed date, he hate that fucking man. He just want to forget everything and have fun. That’s why he immediately say yes to Seokmin’s offer to go clubbing with him.

He immediately went off when he walked in the room, without even looking at his surrounding. He goes straight to the bar, requesting a glass of vodka then gulping down the liquor.

“I swear to god! I fucking hate men! I am so fucking tired and sick of men playing games with me. Do i look like a fucking board game?! Quit the fucking games. God!!.” He take the glass, then proceed to turn away, searching for his bestfriend.

It’s when he realized that there are many people from his high school, looking at him like he grown a fucking head. He felt so embarrassed he apologize and turn his body so heface the bar, once again.

Fuck, Seungkwan felt so dumb, of course he knows it won’t be just him and Seokmin here but he didn’t expect to see peoples from highschool to be here either. He’s gonna have a talk with Seokmin. Talking about Seokmin, where the hell is that men? Seungkwan’s eyes wander the room, he jumped from the bar stool when he saw Seokmin getting kisses from Soonyoung on the couch. He grab the seat beside Seokmin with scowl high on his face. He pinched Seokmin’s waist to grab his attention.

“Oh! Seungkwanie, I’m so glad you could make it! But, do your thing first. Soonyoung hyung is so drunk he start kissing random people.” Seokmin basically plead.

Seungkwan rolled his eyes hard but do what Seokmin told him, he tap Soonyoung’s shoulder and when he get his attention he start caressing Soonyoung’s forehead, and god forbid he actually swoon when Soonyoung nuzzle his hand like a cute kitten.

“Soonyoung hyung, the night is still young and you are already wasted? Ck.”

“I’m not wasted.” Soonyoung slurs.

“Yeah, whatever.”

“So, Lee Seokmin.” Seungkwan shift his gaze to the tallest. Glaring him.

“I think you fail to mention that this party is basically a highschool reunion. I fucking humiliate myself earlier in front of my highschool bullies.” Seungkwan spit.

“Huh? That’s not embarrassing Kwannie, everyone were too drunk and this place is too noisy for anyone to hear you.” Okay, that’s make sense. Seungkwan let the subject drop, and went back to his purpose. Getting drunk and confide his emotions to his bestfriends.

“Hyung, I’m fucking tired.” Seungkwan lean to Seokmin’s side.

“Why Seungkwanie?.” Seokmin knows his bestfriend need to release whatever it is in his mind.

“I went to another date. It was awful. You know how I told you that I kinda like this men, hyung? I was right. He is as charming, he is cute and he is the best I could get from that dating app.” Seungkwan glance to his hyung and get an attentive look and nods. He continue his story.

“I was so fucking close to actually open my heart when he said that I was an amazing friend, that he would like to introduce me to his girlfriend. I was thinking like.. is this men serious? I don’t have to ask because his expression was deadass serious hyung. I felt like I’m gonna throw up. I mean, we met from dating app and this men had the audacity to make an account when he already has a girlfriend? Fucking jerk. I bail the date when he was in the bathroom. Ughh fucking men.” Seungkwan let out a tired sigh before downing another shot.

“God, that’s awful. I’m sorry you had to experience it.”

“Hhhh I’m so tired and sick of men playing games with me. Do i look like a fucking board game hyung?! Thats it i quit liking men, i’ll just died alone.” Seungkwan sounds deadass serious, Seokmin don’t dare said anything.

As soon as Seungkwan stopped talking, the glass door opened, showing a tall, dark and handsome men.

He is tall with board shoulder and subtle muscle everywhere. He is so handsome, Seungkwan think he was made by the god himself. He is wearing specs and suits that hug him like a gloves. He is perfect.

“Wh-what? The audacity? I just talked about quit liking men and this gorgeous human being appear out of nowhere? Nah, i didn’t sign up for this. I’m getting another drink.” Seungkwan was so close to getting up when he was interupted by a running Soonyoung.

He and Seokmin looked at their bestfriend in shock, what the hell was that? They saw Soonyoung throw himself to the men who seems to easily catch their bestfriend.

“Huh? They know each other?.” he asks Seokmin who spotted with an amused smile.

“Of course they know each other, they are the bestest of friend Kwannie, remember Jeon Wonwoo?.” Seokmin look at Seungkwan who has pained look on his face.

Just his luck, of course it is Jeon fucking Wonwoo, his long forgotten crush from highschool. No one ever knows that Seungkwan had the biggest crush on Wonwoo and he was grateful because his friends would tease him to no end. Now seeing him in flesh after years, Seungkwan start to have the idea that his crush on Wonwoo was never really gone. Fuck, he is so fucked.

Seungkwan gulp another drink and pinch his bridge of nose. He can’t do this, he literally want to escape his miserable love life, but look who’s contemplating his life choises in the middle of drunk peoples.

Seungkwan thank the god when he heard Toxic by Britney Spears played on the dance floor. He drag his ass to the dance floor ignoring Seokmin’s question.

He is so gonna dance because he’s tipsy and he actually want to get laid, the dance floor is the best way to pick someone to laid him, so there.

Seungkwan shut his mind off so he can relax and enjoy the music, swaying his body to the rythm. He closed his eyes, start to enjoying himself.

He can’t stop the way his lips smrik when he feel hands on his waist. Seungkwan latch his arms to the person’s neck, not bothering to turn around.

They got closer as the time passed by, to the point where there is no space between them.

Seungkwan start to grind his butt to the men’s crotch. They groan to the touch, neither want to stopped the motion.

The men behind Seungkwan start to peppering Seungkwan’s neck and jaw with teasing kisses, he can’t help but to lean his head to the men’s broad shoulder, eyes closed, mouth gaping. Seungkwan turn around to face a board shoulder, he lift his head to see the person. God damn it, the men took his breath away, he is so beautiful this close, he can count his eyelashes.

Seungkwan’s tipsy mind just realizing that the men i front of him is Jeon Wonwoo, he almost fall if it was not Wonwoo catching him.

“Huh? Wonwoo hyung?.”

“Hey Boo.” Wonwoo kisses along Seungkwan’s neck, distracting Seungkwan’s brain from his mess of a mind.

Seungkwan decided to fuck it, this is his only opportunity to be this close with Wonwoo. Maybe this One night stand will broke his crush on Wonwoo, hopefully it will because Seungkwan is not in the mood for another pining.

His fingers carding through the hair at Wonwoo’s nape. Wonwoo start to suck his exposed collar bone when Seungkwan’s tipsy mind decided its a good opportunity to ask a little about Wonwoo’s private life.

“Hm, so what did you do nowadays hyung?.” Seungkwan whine when Wonwoo lean back to see Seungkwan’s flushed face.

“I’m an attorney. What about you, Boo? Its been a long time since i saw you.” They sway to the music, still so close, Seungkwan’s arms on Wonwoo’s shoulder. Seungkwan can’t help but to utter the lame joke he found on tiktok.

“Oh, you’re an attorney? What’s the best thing to wear to court?.” Seungkwan lift his head so he can clearly see Wonwoo’s expression, his head tilted make him 10 times cuter than it should be, at least to Wonwoo’s opinion.

“A law suit.” Seungkwan answer his own question before Wonwoo can open his mouth. 

Wonwoo buried his face on Seungkwan’s shoulder, hiding his amusement and fond expression. He can’t help but to chuckles to the smaller’s lame joke. Wonwoo doesn’t know how can someone be so cute while saying something stupid like that.

For your information, Wonwoo hate stupid. He hate stupid people, stupid joke and stupid argument. But somehow with Seungkwan he found his stupid joke endearing, he’s so gone on him. He has been harboring a crush since high school, but Wonwoo don’t have the gut to tell Seungkwan.

He was weird back in highschool, he was a debate club president while Seungkwan acing in the volley ball team. He was a chess club member while Seungkwan join the theater club, they were so different and always clashing. Seungkwan with his bright and bubbly personality, and Wonwoo with his shy, quiet and bookworm self.

He was so self conscious to actually pursuing Seungkwan, but now everything has changes. He became the best version of him. He is the best attorney in town, he even become senior partner in the biggest law firm in South Korea 2 years into his carrier. He hit the gym lately, so now his body is packing everywhere. He knows everyone been looking at him more since he start to bulk.

Soonyoung had been annoyinging him into coming. At first he rejected Soonyoung’s offer becuse he got a big case, however when Seungkwan’s name fall from Soonyoung’s lips, Wonwoo’s defence start to crumble.

Wonwoo was so sure he already get rid of his crush on the younger men, that’s until he saw the beautiful men sway his body following the rythm of the song, clearly enjoying himself in the middle of the crowd, as beautiful as ever.

He can’t believe that now, the men of his dream is in front of him, in his arms. Shuddering beneath him just because he barely nip his neck. Wonwoo can’t resist his smug smile from forming on his face.

“Wanna go back to my place?.” Wonwoo whisper with his deep voice to Seungkwan’s ear.

“Hm, okay.” Wonwoo don’t have to be told twice before he grab Seungkwan’s wrist, dragging Seungkwan to his car. They get inside the car as fast as possible, impatient to feel each other once again. Wonwoo thanks the god because his apartment is near the club. Wonwoo can feel Seungkwan’s stare on him, its kinda unnerving but feels good to have his full attention.

“Take a picture, it’ll last longer.” He teased the younger.

“But i don’t want just a picture. I want all of you.” Seungkwan says with this hoarse voice that make him sounds so sexy.

Wonwoo grab the wheels so tight, in order to keep his sanity in check. Because damn it, he is so ready to give Seungkwan his everything, all he has to do is ask.

“Then, you can have all of me, baby.”

“Just for tonight?.”

“As long as you please.”

They arrived shortly after, both too eager to latch onto each other again. Wonwoo cornering Seungkwan in the elevator. He took the chance to admire Seungkwan’s feauture. His long eyelashes, rosy cheeks, plump rose lips. He can’t look away from his lips.

Wonwoo lift his eyes to look at Seungkwan in the eyes. Seeing his eyes full of longing and lust.

“Can i kiss you?.” He ask the shorter.

“Yeah.”

Wonwoo lean in, kissing Seungkwan gently, testing the water. They start with small and soft kisses. But apperantely Patient is not Seungkwan’s virtue. Seungkwan tilted his head for a better access, he open his mouth for Wonwoo. The kisses start to get heated, tounge battle for dominance, hands wander each others body.

Ting!

The elevator opened on Wonwoo’s floor. Wonwoo basically drag Seungkwan to his apartment. They continue their make out session on the couch. Seungkwan’s hands start undressing Wonwoo’s suit. Wonwoo does the same with Seungkwan’s loose button down shirt.

Seungkwan have to tap Wonwoo’s chest so they can take a breath. Wonwoo make his way down to Seungkwan’s pale neck. He kisses along Seungkwan’s jaw, occasionally nip and suck withdrawing a pretty noises from Seungkwan. Seungkwan start to whine getting impatient because now, he is already half naked while Wonwoo still has his button up shirt on.

“Patient, baby.” Wonwoo chuckles, opening his button down himself.

Seungkwan stare at the beautifully scukpted chest in front of him, slightly jealous of how define Wonwoo’s tiddies are. They look into each other eyes for a bit before Wonwoo lift Seungkwan up to his bedroom. Continuing their adult activity.

***

Wonwoo wakes up from the heavy feeling on top of his chest. He slowly opened his eyes to see Seungkwan’s red hair first thing in the morning.

He can’t help the tender smile he directed to Seungkwan. He looks so in peace like this, secure in Wonwoo’s hold. He can feel the protective feelings creeping in his body. He pulls the sleeping men closer to his chest, before he closed his eyes again, sleeping deeply.

Not long after, Seungkwan wakes up tucked under Wonwoo’s chin, in Wonwoo’s tight embrace.

The first thing he does is open the black bed cover to see two naked bodies. The next thing he does is panicking. He slowly get to sitting position, he winced a little to the burn feeling on his ass.

He start to observe the room, it is a big room, minimalist, tidy and.. manly? yeah, this is definitely a men's room. He then proceed to see who’s the one banging him last night.

He gasp quitely when he saw Wonwoo’s sharp feature basked in the sun rays that escaping the curtains.

Memories from last night start to coming back, Seungkwan doesn’t know how to act. How is he supposed to say when Wonwoo wakes up? No, Seungkwan doesn’t want to think about it. He start to gather his clothes, wear it as quickly as possible, and dash from Wonwoo’s apartment without notice. Call him a coward, he doesn’t care.

***

His one night with Wonwoo didn’t leave his brain that easy. Wonwoo’s deep voice still lingering in Seungkwan head for two weeks. The hickeys he got from Wonwoo start fading after a week, Wonwoo’s silluette fades from his mind one month after the encounter. Basically, Seungkwan is so hung up by Wonwoo. He thanks his many jobs and friends for the distraction.

It was a sleepy Thursday for Seungkwan when he get call from Jooe. Seungkwan picked up the phone lazily.

“What now?.”

“Can you come?.”

“No.”

“Please?.”

“Where are you Lee Jo Won?.”

“The court house?.”

“What happened?.” Seungkwan start gathering his belonging and left his apartment, stopping a taxi to get him there.

“Its a long story. I promise i’ll tell you when you get here.”

“Okay, i’m on my way.” Seungkwan hang the call, worrying what might be happen to his friend.

Seungkwan immediately get inside when he arrived at the court house, searching for Jooe. He saw Jooe wave her hands maniacally, he regreted almost immediately why he come in the first place. Seungkwan approach her with the intention to nag her but decided to against it when he sees how pale her face is.

“Okay, Lee Joo Won, you better tell me what’s happening right now.” He don’t like this situation at all.

“Remember my last boyfriend that won’t stop harassing me even after our break up?.”

“The one i told you to put a restraining order?.”

“Yeah, that one. I’m doing what your suggestion. I put a restraining order on him. Today is the hearing day, i need emotional support for this.”

“Ah.. okay, good. This is good, oh god, finally. I would love to see that bastard be away from you, dear friend of mine.” Seungkwan pull Jooe for a hug, giving her the comfort she needed. Someone tap Jooe’s shoulder, telling them its time to get inside.

“Who is that?.”

“My attorney.”

“Oh, okay, good. Let’s go.”

They get inside the court room, still a bit crowded from the case before. Seungkwan scan the room, and sees someone that look so much alike Wonwoo. He shake his tought off, because that can’t be Wonwoo. He’s an attorney, why would he be here? In the court house? Wait.. Seungkwan’s body ran cold when he realized that is the exact reason why the person across the room, looking so smug like the predator after killing their prey is in fact, Jeon Wonwoo.

Seungkwan sit behind Jooe and her attorney, making himself as small as possible, hiding from Wonwoo’s view. Seungkwan sees Wonwoo walk to their direction with his handsome stoic face, intimidating aura come off of him. His body language screaming power and intellegent, making him impossible to ignore. Seungkwan is still hiding when he heard Jooe’s attorney talk like a total fans in front of Wonwoo who’s shaking his hand.

He sighed with relieve when Wonwoo finally walks away. Jooe turn around looking at him, clearly confused.

“Why are you looking like that?.”

“Like what?.”

“Like you saw a ghost or something.”

“No, but i just saw my highschool crush who happen to be my last one night stand.”

“What?. Who?.”

“Jeon Wonwoo.” Jooe and her attorney turn around with wide eyes and gaping jaws.

“W-what? You hooked up with him? I didn’t know the beast still have a human side” Jooe’s attorney says.

“That man Kwannie? Who’s just greet us with his warm smile? What the fuck Kwannie?! He’s hot like a burning sun. Don’t tell me you-.”

“Yes. Yes i am. I know its stupid, but i can’t help it you know?! I was panicking and-.”

“Ssh, later. Its gonna start soon.” Jooe's attorney remind them.

The judge granted Jooe’s permanent orders to everyone relieve. They left the court with smile one their faces. That is until they saw Wonwoo talking with another important looking guy.

Seungkwan is immediately on act, he tempt to hide behind Jooe, but she is not having any of it, He drag Seungkwan’s wrist so he can’t hide. making him walk beside her.

Today is not Seungkwan’s lucky day, because they have to passed by Wonwoo to get out of the court house. Jooe is physically drag Seungkwan by now, receiving many side eyes from others. They stopped when someone caught Seungkwan’s wrist.

“Seungkwan.” Said the deep voice, Seungkwan freeze mid step. Seungkwan slowly turn around to face Wonwoo. He regretted as soon as he saw scowl on his face.

“Can i have your time?.”

“Um, i actually have to-.” Seungkwan was cutted off by Jooe.

“Ah, don’t mind me. You two can talk, i’ll see you tomorrow Kwan-ah!.” She quickly walk away.

“So, are you free now?.” Wonwoo asks, impatient.

“Actually, yes.”

“Okay, can i buy you a coffee then?.” Wonwoo asks eyes full of hope, Seungkwan can’t help but melt.

“Okay.”

They walk in silence. Seungkwan feel awkward, he took glances at Wonwoo from time to time, he still has lingering smile on his face. When they arrived, Wonwoo open the door for Seungkwan, and he honsest to god almost swoon by the act. Seungkwan shake his tought off, slightly getting annoyed by how low the bar is for men.

“What do you wanna get, Boo?.” Seungkwan can feel Wonwoo’s gaze lingering on his face.

“Iced Americano, please.” Seungkwan responded. Wonwoo nods his head before ordering their coffee, while Seungkwan wait on their tables.

Wonwoo comes with two Iced Americano and Chocolate cake not long after.

“Thank you, hyung.” Seungkwan took his Americano.

“No problem, so, how have you been Boo?.” Wonwoo open the conversation.

“I'm actually doing good. What about you, hyung?.”

“I’m kinda miserable.” Wonwoo answers honestly.

“And why is that?.”

“Because apparently a certain someone can’t leave my mind, and i think that someone was avoiding me.” Wonwoo look at Seungkwan straight in the eyes, like he can read through his mind, the younger feel incredibly exposed right now. If this is how Wonwoo act in court then Seungkwan is not surprised at how Wonwoo did his job so well, he is scarily intimidating and have this aura that makes you don’t dare lying in his presense.

“Oh yeah? that someone is missing out a big catch then.” Seungkwan gulp down his Americano, acting as oblivious as he can. He knows perfectly Wonwoo was talking about him, but he is nothing but stubborn. Of course he would act oblivious than to actually talking about their encounter.

“Yeah, yeah he is. But i’m glad that i meet him today. At the court house, hiding behind his friend, like i can’t saw his beautiful face anywhere.” Wonwoo rest his chin on his hand, looking at Seungkwan intently, blush start to raise on Seungkwan’s cheeks. Seungkwan laugh sheepishly, he knows Wonwoo won’t let him easy this time, he decided to cave in.

“So, what do you want me to do, hyung? I freaked out when i saw your naked chest in front of my eyes first thing in the morning.”

“You could totally woke me up, then i can make us a breakfast. Like an adult, Boo.” Wonwoo giving Seungkwan disapproving look, Seungkwan scoff at Wonwoo.

“Did you always make a breakfast for your one night stands, hyung?.”

“No, but you are not just my one night stand partner Boo Seungkwan, you are someone i know. You are my bestfriend’s best friend. I knew you from Highschool. Isn’t that enough reason for you to stay?.” Wonwoo actually sounds frustrated, and Seungkwan don’t get it. Why the hell is Wonwoo so determined for him to stay, why he sounds so upset? Seungkwan can feel the guilt start to engulfed him.

“Yeah if that’s the case i would totally stay, but no, you just happened to be my unreqruited crush throughout highschool. Why wouldn’t i be panicked? I literally woke up to my first love butt naked first thing in the morning, looking like he’s sculpted by the god himself, and knowing my luck i was probably gonna embarrassed myself. So, i run.” Seungkwan mumbled to himself, don’t dare to look at Wonwoo’s face.

“W-what? Fuck, i’m a dumbass.” Wonwoo’s voice amused. Seungkwan can’t help but to look at him.

“What do you mean?.”

“Isn’t it clear Boo? I’m a dumbass. I totally had the biggest crush on you in highschool. But i didn’t have the courage back then, you were just so beautiful, so talented, so kind, and i was just a quiet, weird guy. So, i tought i had no chance with you. That’s why i never approach you.” Wonwoo voice dripping honesty, he look at him with blatant adoration in his eyes.

Seungkwan feel his heartbeat going so fast, threatening to tear through his ribcage. His face is so hot, he probably look like a boiled crab.

“Stop with the complement hyung, you would make my ego burst.” Seungkwan look anywhere but Wonwoo. Realization start to dawn on him, his eyes widening, he direct Wonwoo a disbelieving look.

“Wait, hold on. What did you just say? Wonwoo hyung! What the fuck? You had a crush on me?!.”

Wonwoo look away from Seungkwan’s intense glare, blush start to make their way to his cheeks. Seungkwan found it incredibly cute.

“Yeah, i think i still have it though.” Wonwoo finally dare to face Seungkwan.

“Have what?.”

“A crush. On you.” Wonwoo says with new found confident after saw Seungkwan’s pretty blushing face. His shy demeanor gone in a second.

“Huh?.”

“Wanna make this a date?.” Wonwoo raise his eyebrows in challange, and of course Seungkwan being as competitive as ever took the challange.

“Of course, why not?.”

“Then, do you want to go back to my place? Ordering pizza and watching some movies?.”

“Can we watch disney?.”

“Totally.”

“Then, i’m sold my prince.”

***

Turns out it was the best decision Seungkwan ever made. He can’t believe how they relationship flourishing.

That day in Wonwoo’s apartment, they actually watch some movies before other things happens. And the morning after, Seungkwan actually stayed.

Their relationship start flourishing after that. They contacts each other basically everyday, they hangout, they slept over at each others places to the point where Seungkwan just casually tell Wonwoo the code to his apartment like its no biggie, Seungkwan trust Wonwoo with his life.

How can he not? Wonwoo treat him like a fucking prince. He look at Seungkwan like he hung the moon himself, he always have time for Seungkwan even tough Seungkwan knows that men is bussier then anyone in that lawfirm, Wonwoo often cooked for him or ordering him a food when he can’t.

Wonwoo give him the affection he don’t know he needed so much, he take care of him, he cherish him and basically spoiled him rotten.

The best part is that Wonwoo always listen to him, he never get annoyed by how loud he’s being, he never cut him off in his rambling, and he even seems like he enjoys his ramble because he always got this fond look and tender eyes when Seungkwan would ramble and talk about his day.

Seungkwan can’t believe he is so lucky to have Wonwoo in his life. Seungkwan is dragged from his toughts when he feels Wonwoo peppering his head with kisses. He let out a giggle before lift his eyes to meet Wonwoo’s.

“Hey.” Seungkwan stroke Wonwoo’s hard abs from his comfortable position in Wonwoo’s arms, leaned his head on Wonwoo’s chest.

“What’s in the pretty little head of yours, Baby?.” Wonwoo asks him softly.

“Hm, i was just thinking about how lucky i am to have you in my life.” Seungkwan give Wonwoo his beautiful smile that so breathtaking.

“Yeah? I think maybe you might be a war hero in your past life to have me in your life, because i am fucking awesome.” Wonwoo give Seungkwan his loopsided smile. Seungkwan rolled his eyes before pecking Wonwoo’s chest.

“Yeah, yes you are.”

They fall into comfortable silence, Wonwoo back to his case report while petting Seungkwan’s head, making Seungkwan eyes feels heavy. That is until someone brutally rang Seungkwan's apartmen bell. Seungkwan get up from his comfortable position with a grumble, Wonwoo chuckles fondly at the sight.

“Boo Seungkwan!!!.” Seungkwan is being pulled into a hug before he can comperhend whats happening.

“What the fuck? Kwon Soonyoung?!.” Seungkwan grunted.

“And Lee Seokmin!.” Says Seokmin from behind Soonyoung.

The three make their way to the living room where he and Wonwoo had been cuddling. Seungkwan furrows his eyebrows when he sees no Wonwoo on sight. Soonyoung and Seokmin immediately take over the couch like they own the place.

“So, to what do i owe the pleasure Misters?.” Seungkwan crosses his arms on his chest, waiting the dumber and dumbest (because duh its obvious that he is the the dumb in this friendship) to reply.

“Oh nothing, we just want to surprise visit you. We missed you, you know?.” Seungkwan furrows his eyebrows even further, clearly unconvinced by Soonyoung’s answer.

He was about to open his mouth when Wonwoo come out of his room looking like a whole buffet. He wear his signature suits for his job that hugged him perfectly, showing his perfectly sculpted body. His hair is up, showing his forehead. He’s so hot, Seungkwan can feel his knee going weak.

“Ah i see, you just missed Seungkwan now? Forgetting your other bestfriend? And hello to you Seokmin, its nice to see you.” Wonwoo gave them easy smile, making his way to Seungkwan, lacing his arms on Seungkwan’s waist. Pulling him closer.

“Jealous much?.” Soonyoung teasing Wonwoo, but his face shows how surprised he is by the situation.

“Hello to you too, hyung.” Seokmin says with his usual cheery voice.

“Never, Soons. I have to go, that bastard Jung is really giving me headache. Oh yeah, i already ordered and payed foods for you guys, enjoy.” Wonwoo gave them little wave before he go, with Seungkwan in tow.

“I hate that you have to go.” Seungkwan jutting out his bottom lip.

“I know baby, i hate it too. I’ll come later tonight yeah?.” Wonwoo fondle Seungkwan’s cheek.

“Okay.” Seungkwan says with solemn expression. Wonwoo’s heart ache a little. Wonwoo peck Seungkwan’s temple before he stride his way.

Seungkwan come inside to see scowl high on his bestfriends face.

“Why is no one bother to tell me that my bestfriend dating my other bestfriend? This is bullshit.” Soonyoung pouted.

“Yeah, i have to agree with that. You are dating Wonwoo hyung now, Kwannie?.” Seokmin asks.

“I’m not dating him hyung, uh well, kinda? I don’t know. We don’t have a label for our relationship. We’re not official, so i think i’m not dating him?.” Seungkwan let out a sheepish laugh.

Seokmin and Soonyoung exhanges a disbelieve look, make Seungkwan unbelievably unsettle.

“What do you mean you are not dating him?.” Seokmin asks, dumbfounded.

“You practically are married to that men, Boo Seungkwan!.” Soonyoung exclimed.

“Explain yourself, Kwon Soonyoung.”

“Ck, Seungkwanie. You two literally look like a newly married couple you know? You send him off to work, he ordered and payed us foods, he kissed you goodbye and promise to went straight ‘home’. That’s basically what marriage is.” Soonyoung explained, Seokmin nods his head while Seungkwan feeling absolutely horrified.

“We haven’t even says i love you’s yet.” Seungkwan look close to a meltdown, The olders took pity on him and dropped the subject.

***

It was another 2 months when the shoes dropped.

They were in the middle of sex. Wonwoo is pounding into Seungkwan, showering him with praises. How good he is, how beautiful he is, how he is absolutely gorgeous.

Seungkwan breath hitch when he is near his orgasm. Begging Wonwoo to move even harder, even faster.

Seungkwan’s head thrown back when he had his orgasm, Wonwoo still pounding into him, chasing his own orgasm.

Not long after, Wonwoo come inside Seungkwan. Burried his face on Seungkwan’s shoulder.

“I love you. I love you so much, baby.” Wonwoo says with his deep voice, raw from sex and emotion.

Seungkwan feels the world stop. He’s freezing. He can’t says anything. Toughts swirling around his head.

Wonwoo seems to not notice Seungwkan’s battle with his mind. He get up to cleaned them up, and back under the cover immedaitely after. Pulling Seungkwan closer, so his back is skin to skin to Wonwoo’s chest and easily closed his eyes to a deep sleep.

Seungkwan can’t sleep. His mind is too full of Wonwoo’s i love yous. He literally don’t know what to react.

He finds his fight or flight instinct started to kicked in. He wants to flight, he always flight and never fight.

He tries his hardest to sleep, he can finally sleep at 4 am. He was still so sleepy when Wonwoo shake his body gently. He caress Seungkwan rosy cheeks before leaning to kiss it.

“Morning baby, i make breakfast for you. But i have to go now or i’ll getting late.”

“Huh? Oh.. yeah. I’ll eat it, thanks hyung.”

“No problem. I’ll see you tonight?.”

“Probably.”

“Hm, Come over anytime ok? i'll be in my place.”

“Yeah. Bye hyung.”

“Bye.” Wonwoo give Seungkwan last kiss on the lips before he go.

***

Later that day, Seungkwan found himself in front of Soonyoung and Seokmin’s apartment.

He knocked the door with no enthusiasm, he is so tired. He can’t focused on anything. Fortunately he can still did his job with minimum mistake.

“Oh? Seungkwannie. Are you okay?.” Seokmin ask him, he looks concerned at how pale Seungkwan is.

“Not really.”

“What happened?.” Seokmin let him in.

Seungkwan make a beeline to the carpet and lay there, ignoring the concerned look on his hyungs faces.

“I’m having a Britney moment.” Seokmin nods as if it make sense, while Soonyoung clearly don’t get it.

“Britney moment?.”

“Duh?.” The two replied before singing ‘sometimes’ by Britney Spears.

_You tell me, you're in love with me_   
_Like you can't take your pretty eyes away from me_   
_It's not that I don't want to stay_   
_But every time you come too close, I move away_   
_I wanna believe in everything that you say_   
_'Cause it sounds so good_   
_But if you really want me, move slow_   
_There's things about me, you just have to know_

_Sometimes I run_   
_Sometimes I hide_   
_Sometimes I'm scared of you_   
_But all I really want is to hold you tight_   
_Treat you right, be with you day and night_   
_Baby, all I need is time_

“So he finally says he loves you? and you are scared because of it? and you run here. Yeah?” Soonyoung asks, unsure. When the two finally stopped singing.

“Yeah.”

“And why is that?.”

“Beacuse i don’t know how to react? I don’t know how i feel? I don’t know if i’m ready for a relationship?.” Seungkwan look so miserable, Seokmin bring him to his embrace.

“Tell me what you like about him.” Seungkwan look at Soonyoung confused, before finally tell him.

“I love his handsome face, i love how he’s taller than me, i love how strong he is, i love his warm big hands. Ugh, i love how toughtfull he is, how understanding. How he listen to my ramble, how he treat me like a fucking prince. I love how much he trust me, how he gave me attention and affection, his smile, his eyes, the crunch when he laughed, the way he’s excited about new things, how endearing his little silly dance and his deep voice. His amazing personality, his wise words, his brain. I love everything about him. Oh.. oh! Oh.. i love him. I Love him!.” Realization hit Seungkwan like a fucking ton.

“There you go.” Soonyoung looking as smug as ever.

It takes Seungkwan 5 minutes before his mind could really catch up. He sprint his way out of his bestfriends apartment with hurried goodbye. He called taxi to take him to Wonwoo’s apartment.

He walk out of the elevator, running to Wonwo’s apartment. Opening the door and immediately throw himself to Wonwoo who luckily strong and fast enough to catch him. Seungkwan latch his arms on Wonwoo’s neck. Nuzling Wonwoo’s cheeks.

“I love you. I love you hyung. I love you Jeon Wonwoo! Oh god I love you.” Wonwoo chuckled at his cute not boyfriend. He’s amused by the younger’s act, but still so confused.

“I love you too baby. I love you so much, you know i would died for you. But what’s the occasion?.”

Seungkwan pulled back so he can locked eyes with Wonwoo’s. He beamed beautifully, hands rubbing Wonwoo’s cheeks.

“Nothing. I was just being a dumbass but now i’m not. And i love you.” Seungkwan peppering Wonwoo’s entire face with kisses, loving the giggle he withdraw from Wonwoo.

“That’s not making any sense but okay, and i love you more.” Wonwoo peck his lips.

Wonwoo bring them to the couch, so Seungkwan sit on his lap. He took something from the coffee’s table, giving Seungkwan it. Seungkwan take the thing hesistantly, and gasps when he sees pretty diamond ring. Seungkwan lift his head to face a grinning smug looking Wonwoo.

“Jeon Wonwoo! Are you seriously purposing me now?.”

“Totally.”

“Do you realize you skip one step in normal relationship?.”

“Yes, and i don't care, we were never really normal anyway. I want you to be my forever baby, my person, my love, my everything. I don’t want boyfriends bullshit, you are so much more than that. I love you so much, i saw no future without you in it. Its only natural for me to propose you know? So Boo Seungkwan, please be my forever.” Wonwoo look at Seungkwan with so much love, pure adoration and awe.

Seungkwan can’t stop the way his tears coming down. He sobs a little before nods his head.

“Yeah. Okay. Of course. I will be anything you want Jeon Wonwoo. I would be the happiest person to be your husband. I love you. I love you so much”

They share fond smiles and heart eyes before leaning in, kissing each other with so much emotion.

There is love, longing, relieve, pure happiness and a little worry.

The kiss is so sweet, gentle and just beutiful. They pulled away, not too far. Their forhead is still attached.

“’I love you.”

“I love you.”


End file.
